wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż podziemna/19
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ 19. Przechodzenie przez galerję zalaną lawą. Nazajutrz, we wtorek 30 czerwca, o godzinie szóstej wyruszyliśmy dalej. Przechodziliśmy wciąż galerją lawy i to trwało aż do południa, poczem odpoczywaliśmy czas jakiś. — Ach! — zawołał stryj — dobrnęliśmy do samego środka komina! Patrzyłem dookoła. Byliśmy w środku korytarza, od którego rozchodziły się dwie drogi, obie wąskie i ciemne. Którą z nich należało iść — oto było pytanie. Ale stryj mój nie lubił się wahać an namyślać, obrał sobie tunel wschodni i wkrótce zagłębiliśmy się weń wszyscy trzej. Gorąco wciąż było znośne. Idąc, myślałem sobie, jak wyglądały te drogi gdy lawa wybuchała do góry. Wyobrażałem sobie potoki ognia i niezliczone tumany gazów, napełniających tę galerję. — W każdym razie, — myślałem, — nie chciałbym tego teraz zobaczyć i nie daj Boże, aby wulkan na nowo zechciał wybuchnąć! Nie mówiłem o swych refleksjach stryjowi Lidenbrock, nie zrozumiał by ich napewno. Jego jedyną myślą było iść wciąż naprzód. Szedł więc, wdrapywał się ze zwinnością, godną podziwu i nie myślał o żadnem niebezpieczeństwie. Stryj mój dał sygnał odpoczynku, o 6-ej bowiem godzinie, po drodze mało męczącej przeszliśmy dwie mile na południe, ale zaledwie ćwierć mili w głąb. Posililiśmy się, nie rozmawiając wcale ze sobą, a potem ułożyliśmy się do snu. Przygotowania nasze do snu były bardzo proste. Owinąwszy się kocami podróżnymi kładliśmy się na odłam jakiej skały. Nie obawialiśmy się tam ani zimna, ani niepotrzebnej wizyty. Podróżni udający się w głąb pustyń afrykańskich, lub w lasy podzwrotnikowe, zmuszeni są czuwać nawet podczas snu. Ale tutaj, samotność była zupełna i bezpieczeństwo nieograniczone. Dzicy, lub drapieżne zwierzęta nie mieli tam dostępu. Nazajutrz obudziliśmy się rzeźcy i wypoczęci. Puściliśmy się znów w drogę. Droga ta była podobna do poprzedniej. Tunel zamiast prowadzić nas w głąb ziemi, chwilami zdawał się wznosić ku górze. Zmęczyłem się tak okrutnie, że wkrótce nie byłem w stanie iść dalej. — A więc, Axelu! — powiedział zniecierpliwiony profesor. — Nie mogę już dalej, — odparłem. — Co? Po trzech godzinach tak doskonałej drogi? — Łatwa droga, temu nie przeczę, ale że męcząca, to fakt! — Jakto? Przecież wciąż schodzimy w dół. — Wchodzimy chyba! — Co? wchodzimy? — odparł stryj, wzruszając ramionami. — Ależ naturalnie. Od pół godziny niema spadków i idąc w tym kierunku, powrócimy napewno na ziemię Islandji. Profesor poruszył głową, jak człowiek, który nie chce być przekonanym. Starałem się nawiązać rozmowę na ten temat, ale profesor nie odpowiadał mi ani słowa, dał tylko znak, żeby iść dalej. Milczenie jego było dowodem bardzo złego humoru. Podniosłem swój bagaż i posuwałem się szybko obok przewodnika, starając się nie pozostawać w tyle. Drżałem na myśl zabłądzenia w głębi tego labiryntu. Pomimo, że droga była bardzo uciążliwa, cieszyłem się na myśl, że zbliża mnie do powierzchni ziemi. Była to nadzieją, która podtrzymywała moje siły fizyczne i moc ducha. W południe zmienił się trochę wygląd galerji. Ujrzałem w blasku latarki elektrycznej skały, oblane lawą. Byliśmy w pełnej epoce silorjańskiej, której nazwa powstała od ludu celtyckiego Silorów. — Ach! — zawołałem w podziwie, aż zwróciłem na siebie uwagę idącego w milczeniu stryja. — Co ci się stało? — spytał. — Proszę patrzeć! — rzekłem, — oto przybyliśmy do źródeł z okresu, kiedy ukazały się pierwsze rośliny i pierwsze zwierzęta! — Tak myślisz? — Ależ proszę patrzeć! Zmusiłem profesora do przytknięcia lampki do gruntu galerji. Czekałem na okrzyk z jego strony, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa i szedł dalej. Czy zrozumiał mnie, czy nie? Może nie chciał mi przyznać racji przez miłość własną, jako stryj i jako uczony, lub też wiedział, że się omylił, wybierając wschodni tunel do zgłębienia tajemnic podziemia, czy też może chciał poznać ten tunel do końca? Było widocznem, że skończyliśmy drogę zalaną lawą i że droga, którą szliśmy, nie mogła prowadzić do Sneffels.